Celos (Sasha x Connie One-Shot)
by Louise1412
Summary: Connie está enamorado de Sasha, cosa que Armin se da cuenta y decide darle una ayudita, mientras ellos hablan la felicidad de Connie es sustituida por celos cuando ve a Sasha hablando alegremente con Jean


**_Celos_**

Todos estaban cansados de los entrenamientos por lo que los soldados se pusieron a comer y está vez había música de violín y algunas parejas habían salido a bailar por ejemplo Eren con Mikasa pero un joven de cabeza rapada estaba en una parte de arriba donde todo se podía ver.

Connie se encontraba mirando fijamente a Sasha mientras comía una patata, le encantaba verla, le encantaba su forma de sonreír, la forma en la que se sonrojaba cuando pensaba en comida. En pocas palabras le gustaba todo de ella, si tan solo él fuera valiente de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

— Tierra llamando a Connie — Armin pasaba su mano delante de la cara del mencionado para poder sacarlo de sus pensamientos

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Armin? —

— Al parecer estabas mirando a alguien ¿No es así? — Puede que el joven Arlert fuera algo débil pero era demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta que algo le estaba pasando a Connie

— N-no, yo no estaba mirando a alguien — El nerviosismo de Connie se podía notar a kilómetros, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia donde recientemente el joven Springer estaba mirando, y por fin la encontró, así que decidió molestarlo

— ¡Ah! Así que estabas mirando a Sasha, déjame decirte que los últimos días la has estado observando demasiado — Dijo Armin con una sonrisa pícara — ¿No será que te gusta?

— ¿Q-qué dices?, Y-yo no estoy enamorado d-de la chica patata — Connie podría camuflarse entre un montón de tomates y no se notaría, estaba tan rojo que parecía que tenía fiebre

—Connie — Puso su mano en su hombro para darle confianza — Estamos entre amigos, puedes decírmelo y no se lo contaré a nadie, sabes que yo cumplo mi palabra — Connie sabía que lo que decía Armin era verdad por lo que decidió decirle

— Está bien, te diré… Sí, sí me gusta Sasha, desde hace unas semanas me he sentido raro si ella no está conmigo y cuando sonríe… Dios, cuando sonríe logra sacarme un sonrojo — Connie con cada palabra que decía lograba sonrojarse aún más y Armin estaba a punto de gritar porque él ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del joven Springer hacia la Braus

— ¡Kyaaaaaaa! — Gritó el rubio como toda una Fangirl — ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Sabía que te gustaba Sasha

— Cállate, pueden escucharnos — Susurró Connie, pero miró otra vez hacia la mesa donde estaba Sasha y su mirada se apagó, cosa que notó Armin

— ¿Qué pasa Connie? ¿Viste algo… — Siguió la mirada de Connie — Malo?

Jean se había acercado a la mesa donde estaba Sasha y empezaron a hablar, cosa que no le agradó nada a Connie, en los últimos días el "Cara de caballo" (Así le decían todos, en especial Connie cuando estaba celoso) no se había separado de Sasha, de _su_ Sasha. Connie estaba mirando como esos dos se estaban riendo a carcajadas y como _su_ chica patata le sonreía tiernamente al "Cara de caballo".

Armin notó como Connie se estaba poniendo celoso y como no se iba a dar cuenta si le estaba saliendo un aura oscura alrededor de todo su cuerpo

—Connie ¿Estás celoso? — Era obvia la respuesta pero Armin iba a molestar un poco más a Connie

—Obviamente estoy celoso — Admitió fácilmente, pero lo que pasó después derramó la gota del vaso, Jean tomando la mano de Sasha y explotó — ¿Viste eso Armin? ¡¿Lo viste?! — Estaba enojado nadie se atrevía a tocar a _su_ Sasha y sí, ya van varías veces que Connie dice "su" pero básicamente era suya

—Connie tranquilízate, tal vez le agarró su mano para… —El rubio trataba de inventar una excusa pero no conseguía la correcta

— ¡¿Cómo carajos quieres que no me enoje?! Ese hijo de puta está agarrando la mano de Sasha — Armin se asustó nunca había visto enojado a su amigo y menos cuando se trataba de los celos

Pero ese enojo era poco, cuando vio que Jean sacó a bailar a Sasha y la forma en que agarró su cintura lo hizo explotar como una bomba de tiempo.

— ¡Carajo! Porque no puedo ser lo suficientemente valiente para poder decirle lo que siento, ahora ese cabrón está con Sasha — En ese momento quería golpear lo primero que viera pero no podía porque enfrente de él estaba Armin

—Tranquilo Connie, solo es un baile… — Empezó a imaginarse lo peor — O tal vez después del baile le pida que sea su novia, luego se casen y tendrán 50 hijos — El joven rubio estaba empeorando la situación en que estaban

— ¡No me estás ayudando!, ¡Se supone que eres el inteligente, haz un plan para que se separen!

— ¡¿Tú crees que se me va a ocurrir un plan de la nada?!, Inventar un plan no es nada fácil, podría tardarme mu… ¡Lo tengo! — Exclamó Armin con una sonrisa victoriosa

— ¡¿Qué se te ocurrió!?

— Solo observa — Armin acomodó sus manos como si fuera un megáfono y exclamó — ¡Sasha, Connie quiere decirte algo importante! — Si antes las personas de abajo no los notaban ahora lo hacían y tenían una mirada pícara.

Sasha corrió hacia donde estaba Connie y le dedicó una de sus lindas sonrisas — ¿Qué pasa Connie? —

— Yo mejor los dejo solos — y así Armin se alejó dándoles privacidad a esos dos

— ¡No me dejes!, ¡Tú me metiste en esto! — Armin ya no lo escuchaba — ¿Podemos ir a un lugar privado?, claro si tu aceptas — Sasha asintió

Ya estando afuera y alejados de las demás personas que querían saber qué pasaría con esos dos, Connie sudaba y le temblaban las manos decidió mirar a Sasha y estaba peor que él, mejillas sonrojadas y también sudaba.

— Mira Sasha y-yo solo quería decirte q-que… Me gustas y demasiado, que cuando te vi bailar con Jean me puse celoso y demasiado, me gusta la manera en que sonríes, cuando te sonrojas pensando en comida y de por si te ves hermosa con el traje de la legión del reconocimiento, te ves más hermosa con tu vestido y… — Fue interrumpido por Sasha

— Connie tú también me gustas y era obvio que te pusieras celoso porque es un plan que hicimos Jean y yo — Dijo la muchacha de cabello castaño mientras sonreía

— Espera… ¿Qué?

— Así como lo escuchas, me he dado cuenta de que habías estado mirándome últimamente y Jean empezó a molestarme pero él tuvo la idea del plan de ponerte celoso, ya que supuse que eras tímido para decir tus sentimientos y al parecer el plan salió a la perfección

— Bueno dejando de lado todo lo de los celos Sasha ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— Claro que si Connie — Respondió sonriendo y poco a poco se fueron acercando y se dieron un cariñoso beso que transmitía todos sus sentimientos

La luna era testigo de ese magnífico momento y también fueron testigos Jean, Armin, Mikasa y Eren que fueron de chismosos a ver qué pasaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí mi primer fic y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con una de mis parejas favoritas de SNK, decidí hacer este fic porque amo a esta pareja y porque hay pocos fic de ellos dos juntos, así que me arme de valor para hacer uno.**

 **Para mi primer fic no está nadal mal xP son 1,136 palabras sin contar estas. Siempre se me ocurrió la idea de cómo sería un Connie celoso y aquí está la idea y también Armin apoya el Springles xD, déjenme saber que tal les pareció el fic , no es tan perfecto como lo imaginé pero bueh… Esta pareja es perfecta y necesita más amor aquí. Por un mundo con más Springles.**

 **Okay ya me calmo xD , bueno nos vemos en el siguiente fic (si es que se me ocurre otro :V) Bye**

 _ **Atte. Louise**_


End file.
